1. Field
This invention concerns an aircraft fuselage and more particularly a layout of the rear space of an aircraft intended for the transport of passengers and more particularly for the integration of service carts at the rear of such an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft intended for the transport of passengers, in particular those intended for long-distance flights, comprise a cabin accommodating the passengers. For the comfort of the passengers, kitchens, also called galleys, are provided in the cabin to stock and/or prepare meals, and the serving of these meals is performed by the commercial flight personnel with the aid of carts, also called trolleys. The galleys and storage spaces for the carts are provided at various locations distributed in the cabin of the aircraft. In general, the rear of the cabin of such an aircraft, that is, the space behind the last door of the aircraft, is laid out to accommodate carts and has a work space provided for preparing the meals intended to be carried by the carts.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,317 discloses a layout of the rear space of an aircraft in which a platform implemented above the level of the main deck of the aircraft serves as a floor for space serving for both the preparation of meals and the stocking of carts. Carts also are stored under the platform. An elevator is provided to transfer the carts from the level of the platform to the level of the main deck of the aircraft.
As for the document US-2007/0 018 046, it discloses a rear-portion layout of an aircraft in which storage spaces are provided for accommodating carts, the latter being arranged fanned out along the wall of the aircraft, being arranged more or less perpendicular to this wall.
As for the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,228, it discloses an aircraft rear-portion layout in which a housing sufficiently deep to accommodate at least two carts one behind the other is provided. This housing, in the embodiments represented, occupies more or less the entire available surface area behind the last door of the aircraft. It also may be fitted out as a rest space to accommodate flight personnel.
These documents disclose aircraft rear-space layouts provided for housing carts and/or preparing meals. In comparison with these documents of the prior art, this invention has as its purpose to provide an aircraft rear space the layout of which is optimized for accommodating a greater number of carts and galleys, in particular refrigerated galleys.
Such a rear space preferably also will be adjustable in order to permit configurations making it possible, for example, to accommodate lavatories (when the aircraft is used for charter flights, for example).
By virtue of the optimization provided, the layout proposed by the invention advantageously also will make it possible to increase the number of passengers in the cabin of the aircraft, abiding by the safety standards, of course.